


A Crow's Gift

by BlueOfSL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/pseuds/BlueOfSL
Summary: Daichi heads to the forest for his monthly meet up with Suga. There, alone in the dark with boots soaked from the snow in them, he's surprised when he sees not one but three silhouettes in the trees, announcing the arrival of multiple crows.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	A Crow's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_dragonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Dragonling! This is my contribution for the HQ Secret Santa for 2020, hope you enjoy some soft Daisuga! I had to change my idea midway through cause I wasn't sure whether I was being fluffy enough waaaa

Daichi carefully packs the last of his small, drawstring bag. It might not look like much, but heplans to travel across the city, where a large forest lies. It’s a cold Sunday night and the city wasmore active than usual, the holidays were probably the reason for that. He slips between thepeople on the sidewalk, and jogs down the stairs to the subways, shivering along the wholeway. Hopefully he isn’t too late for his ride.

The silver sleek train’s doors start to close just as he runs in, out of breath and red in the face.Perhaps he should’ve just walked the whole way to the forest? No matter, the train is starting tomove, jostling the passengers and almost tripping Daichi into someone else.

_ From: Asahi _

_ Merry Christmas! Sorry that we couldn’t meet up, Tanaka said that he needed some help _ _ moving into his new dorm since his roommate kept complaining about how cluttered the room _ _ was. _

Daichi huffs amusingly. Of course Tanaka would pull Asahi into something at the last moment.

_ To: Asahi _

_ You’re good, we know how Tanaka is with his organization skills. _

_ From: Asahi _

_Nonexistent._

He gets nudged to the side when the doors open again, multiple people quickly get out and tryto come in. It's almost like rush hour. One stop after another, the train empties until it’s just himand a few others. He sniffs, the air is always so dry in these trains, he’s surprised he hasn’tgotten a nosebleed yet.

The doors open to the last stop, and Daichi practically runs out of the subway. He inhales theair, not quite fresh but much better than the middle of the city. Even in outskirts, the buildingswere still clumped together, the only difference between downtown and here is the nicer morehomey feel to it all. Especially with the lights that crisscross across the parallel roofs and thesmell of fresh pastries. Perhaps he should get one? They’re overpriced, but worth it for wherehe’s going. He decides to grab four little tayaikis filled with red bean paste.

Finally, he sees the forest. A shiver runs through him as he nears it, the trees always casted themost intimidating shadows over him. He reaches into his pocket and fishes out a small flashlightand enters the yawning darkness of the forest. Each step is a challenge, the snow here is deepand taller than his boots. He curses as snow wets his socks, but he keeps going. Then, when hefeels that he’s gone far enough, he points his flashlight up for a moment before turning it off.

He waits one, two, three minutes in the dark before he hears it. Fluttering of wings and a creakof a branch. Then he hears two more pairs of wings and lighter creaks of wood. Daichi wasn’texpecting that. Three silhouettes are seen before Daichi, carefully balanced up above. Clickingclaws and then, a small hesitant voice.

“Suga-san, is that him?” It’s light and worried, mostly curiosity coming from them.

Daichi hears a familiar hum and sighs in relief, covering the flashlight before turning it on tomake a soft glow. He hears two hisses in response, and clamping down on the flashlight harderfor less light.The largest one of the three come down, spreading his wings to cushion some of his fall. Hestands, neatly folding his wings while brushing off twigs and leaves. The branches creak abovethem, the smaller ones were fidgeting.

“Is that you?” Daichi asks tentatively.

A scoff, then “I told you not to bring me anything.”

“How did you know?” Daichi swore he’s keeping his stuff hidden well.

“I could smell it while I was flying in.” Suga says before looking up at the two others, “Oh don’tbe shy, he’s nice.”

“But Suga-san, he’s-”

“I know what he is, Kageyama. Now come on, or do you want me to drag you guys down?”

Two squawks are heard before the smaller crows drop, less graciously but with more caution.They keep their wings half open, as if trying to intimidate Daich. Suga whacks them in the headwhen they reach him.

“I _told_ you he isn’t dangerous!”

“But Suga-san, he’s from the city!” The younger dark hair crow complains again. He seems to havea permanent frown even when he looks up at Suga.

The other one seems to be the smallest of the group, but if you looked closely with the little lightfrom the flashlight, you could see the lean muscle on his arms and legs. The oddest thing abouthim, in Daichi’s opinion, is his hair spiked up, as if to say “I’m not short, don’t you dare call meshort.”

Daichi stands awkwardly as he watches what was first a verbal disagreement to a scufflebetween Suga and the two younger crows. They push and shove each other into the snow,black feathers becoming scattered against the white.

Suga bursts out laughing when he realizes that he’s all caught up in his fight with the two, thathe’d forgotten about Daichi. Freeing the younger crows heads from under his arms, he flicks hiswings to get rid of the snow and sighs.

“Sorry about that Daichi, these two have been so rowdy.” He goes to ruffle their hair and getsgrumbling in return, “Ah, I realize that you don’t know their names! Daichi, this is Kageyama” hepoints to the raven haired boy, “and this is Nishinoya.” He points to the smaller crow.

The younger crows bow their heads, their wings scrunch together as if to look composed. Atleast Kageyama looked back to normal, Nishinoya still seemed to want to fight Suga a littlemore.

“Nice to meet you.” Daichi bows his head in return. He goes to reach for his bag to get thetayaki only to stop when Kageyama tenses and Nishinoya's eyes widen. “I’m only getting outfood for you guys.” He responds slowly and waits until the two relax.

They sit in the snow and by now, the crows have adjusted to the flashlight that illuminates thefour of them.

“What’s it like without wings?” Kageyama blurts out when Daichi hands him his pastry.

Daichi hums “Well, for one thing, I can’t fly like you guys. But I can use a plane.”

“Oh, is that what those giant metal birds are?” Nishinoya asks.

“Yeah, but they aren’t exactly birds- well that’s a long story for later. I’d say that without wings,you don’t have to worry about accidentally bumping them into other people while you walk… ohand we usually go by foot around here, or at least I do.”

“Don’t your feet hurt?”

Daichi lifts up his foot for Nishinoya to see. “These are shoes that warm our feet and make theground not too painful to stand on.”

Noya’s eyes are wide with wonder as he stares at the soft leather. “Hey Kageyama, didn’t yousay that your feet usually get cold when you sleep? Maybe you could get yourself shoes.”

“I don’t know how I’d feel to wear something made by strangers.” Kageyama grumbles.

“Actually Noya’s right, shoes could definitely help you. Or— oh what was it— socks could helpyou, right Daichi?” Suga asks.

Daichi almost chokes when three pairs of eyes are suddenly trained on him, his mouth full of thered bean filling. He coughs, covering his mouth and holding a hand up. “I- uhm, yeah sockscould definitely help. I could probably bring one of my old pairs for you.”

Time passes, and the early night becomes midnight. Daichi yawns, stretching out his legs andleaning back into the soft snow. He could barely see the stars from where they are covered bythe trees, if you were to find an opening in the forest or fly up above then you’ll see a wholecanvas worth of specks of light.

“Do you have a name for what those white dots are in the sky?” Kageyama asks when henotices Daichi staring up at them.

“They’re called stars. Believe it or not, most of them are much larger than the sun— uh, the bigball of light that comes and makes day here.”

“So you call the sky fire the sun, and the white specks stars. Is that also a star?” Kageyamapoints to the light that illuminates them all.

“That’s called a flashlight. It’s different from the sun and stars but in a way it does serve a similarpurpose— oh I almost forgot!” Daichi yanks open his bag and digs around until he finds whathe’s looking for. He carefully pulls it out and shows it to the others.

Nishinoya gasps, and flaps his wings open into a defensive stance. “Who is that.”

Suga tries to contain his laughter. Key word: tries. He curls forward, covering himself in his ownwings as his laughs echo around the trees. “N-Nishinoya, that’s your reflection. Have you neverseen yourself before?”

Cheeks red with embarrassment, Noya slumps down on all fours and stares into the mirror. “Ilook like that?”

Daichi nods when Noya looks up to him in confirmation.

“I look…”

“Bad?”

“Dumb?”

“Oh screw you both, I look handsome!” Noya grabs at the mirror and angles it to see more ofhimself. “I really do look handsome!” He repeats.

“Noya, maybe don’t steal it out of his hands.” Suga scolds.

“Oh, right sorry about that.”

Daichi shakes his head, “You can keep it. Good thing I have something else.” He fishes it outand brings it up to the light.

“What is it?” Suga slowly brings a claw under the pendant.

“It’s a necklace, I heard that this one brings good luck so keep it close.”

“A necklace? How do I wear it?” Suga kneels closer to the object to get a better look “Is this acrow feather?”

Daichi unclamps the necklace and carefully slips it on over Suga’s head, catching the attentionof Kageyama and Nishinoya who were busy staring into the mirror making funny faces at it, andclasps the ends together.

“It fits well.” Daichi says as he leans back, proud at how well the necklace completes Suga’sethereal look.

Noya and Kageyama come back to either side of Suga and stare at the necklace. Kageyamatries to touch the feather with a claw, only to be swatted away by Suga.

“Jeez, you two are so nosy today.” Suga mutters.

Daichi laughs only to be cut short with another yawn. "I think it’s about time for me to go.”

A chorus of “aww” answers him and he can’t help but smile.

There’s a reason why he goes to meet Suga every month. They’ve saved each other’s livesbefore, one fixing the other's wing, and the other showing the way out of the winding forest.Offerings are another reason, although not necessary, Daichi does love giving to others andseeing their smiles of awe every time. But to see three faces of awe? He wasn’t prepared forthat, which is why this encounter is so special. A new page of friendship, and new bonds. Twonew faces to look forward to at the end of the months.

The crows walk with Daichi up until the edge of the forest. Light banter between them allbubbles as the group travels, a snowball to the back, another to the face or into the back ofanother’s shirt. They watch after Daichi as he nears the small path to the city. Suga surgesforward, and then Nishinoya and Kageyama join. They’re hugging him, wrapping their wingsaround him and saying their thanks for the food and the goods. Of course he hugs them back asbest as he could while being snuggly wrapped within their wings. Nishinoya and Kageyamaleave after offering their feathers to Daichi, promising to meet him again in the upcomingmonths.

It’s him and Suga now, alone with a flashlight to share. They’re still embracing each other, evenafter minutes of silence pass and the flapping of the other’s wings die out. There’s noawkwardness between them, just comfort.Finally, Suga pulls his wings back, Daichi already misses the warmth they gave, but doesn’t pullhis arms back. Instead he moves them to cup Daichi’s face and kisses him. The flashlight dropsout of Daichi’s hand but neither of them really hear it when it clatters against the gravel.

Daichi cannot believe how soft Suga’s lips are, and Suga cannot believe how warm Daichi is.

_ He’s perfect. _

They separate slowly with their eyes closed, too scared to open them and realize that this is adream. It isn’t though, and when Daichi opens his eyes, he laughs and Suga joins him.

Parting ways is hard now. To get back at Daichi for giving “a part of himself,” Suga plucks two ofhis feathers and places them behind Daichi’s ears.

“It fits well.” Suga says with a grin.

Daichi snorts, “Go on, or else Kageyama and Nishinoya will think that I’ve kidnapped you. I don’twant to know how ferocious they may be when mad.”

“Oh trust me, I doubt they’ll be truly mad at you. Even _Kageyama_ was interested in you and hedoesn’t show much curiosity in anything except for fighting styles.” Suga goes to hug Daichi onelast time, “promise me you’ll come back by the next darkest sky?”

“I promise,” Daichi pulls Suga back and clasps his hands on top of their claws, “by the next newmoon, I’ll find something interesting for you all to learn.”

“You know you don’t have to.” Suga grins, “but if you do, can you get those tayaki pastriesagain?”

Daichi laughs, “Of course.”

Suga extends his wings back and stretches them out fully before lifting off. He hovers overDaichi for a moment, as if to try and remember all his features, before making one huge push ofhis wings towards where the others left.

Daichi heads home alone. His phone screen shows 2:45am and he knows that he has work in afew hours but he doesn’t care. All he cares about are the feathers tucked behind his ears, thetwo other feathers in his bag, and the once in a lifetime kiss that he’d gotten.

It’s as if he’s been blessed by the crows gifts.


End file.
